


Nargothrond Nights

by Umeko



Series: Dysfunctional [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BDSM, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Nargorthrond, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Seduction, Voyeurism, dark!Finrod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umeko/pseuds/Umeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin wants power in Nargothrond and what better way to get it than seducing its king? Thus begins a tale of twisted and secret lusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm gets more than he bargains for spying on courting couples in the hidden gardens.

Celegorm swallowed hard. Liquid fire was flowing into his groin. He was painfully hard but he could not move to find his ease. He could not turn his eyes away from the enticing sight before him – his little brother Curufin riding their Arafinwion cousin’s cock like a harlot. He cursed himself for ever deciding to practice his stalking skills in the hidden gardens of Nargothrond.

 _Half-hour prior…_  

The cave city of Nargothrond boasted a series of hidden garden-grottos for the use of its inhabitants and it was in these gardens Celegorm sometimes did his stalking when he could not leave the safety of the cave system for the woods beyond. This was not Himlad and they were not free to do as they chose. The forge was consolation enough for Curufin and his son but not Celegorm. Finrod’s council had deemed it too dangerous to venture out given reports of orcs in the vicinity. All inhabitants were to be confined within the gates and neither bribes nor threats could move the guards assigned to the gates. He might have broken the nose of that smug Edrahil had his nephew not pulled him away. 

There were intricate and skilfully hidden skylights and windows cut into the rock, allowing in both sunlight and breeze. Finrod’s gardeners have turned the gardens into a wonderland of beautiful flowers and plants. A carpet of soft moss covered the floor of the grottos. Sometimes small finches and songbirds would find entry and take up residence there. Nargothrond’s children played in these gardens. Courting couples cooed and billed in the more secluded alcoves.

It was these Celegorm now sought out. He snickered at the memory of how Orodreth had jumped when he chanced upon him once with his lady-wife in coitus. He had teased the ellon about that poor excuse between his legs while the lady struggled to smooth out her skirts and cover herself. Orodreth never raised any complaints before his uncle. There were other couples he stalked. Sometimes he would mimic the voices of elflings approaching and watch the couple fidget with embarrassment or scramble to avoid discovery.

More often, the glimpse of an elleth’s bare, heaving bosom and perky nipples as she was taken by her swain was reward enough. 

Celegorm crept silently through the shadows of the shrubs and lattice-work frames on which creeping flowers grew. Here was a grotto favoured by members of Finrod’s council. He heard a familiar voice - his cousin, the king of Nargothrond, Finrod Felagund. His heart soared when he glimpsed the flowing embroidered robes his cousin favoured. The king was wearing his full regalia, crown, jewels and all. He was seated on a lounge chair with someone draped facedown over his lap, naked. Beside them was a low table on which goblets of wine and a bowl of grapes sat. 

Celegorm swallowed. He had not been expecting this. Finrod was always so prim and proper. Even now, he kept his face impassive as if he were fingering a book and not someone’s ass. He could not see who the dark-haired elf was. The thick fall of hair prevented identification. He had a slim, muscular body, with firm ass-cheeks between which Finrid’s digits were plunging, rings and all. Occasionally, the king would remove his fingers and slap his captive on the ass. The pile of neatly-folded clothes nearby looked familiar. 

“You love that, don’t you? Such a slut. Do you let Uncle fuck you too?” he said as he stroked the flanks and hair of the ellon. He could have been discussing the weather with that bland tone. With his free hand, he poured out some wine and held it up to his lips. Wine sloshed onto the mossy ground as the ellon tried to drink without his hands. This was beyond hot.

“Fuck me already…” the ellon demanded. Finrod chuckled and helped him up.

Celegorm gasped. He recognized the ellon and it was none other than his younger brother Curufin. He watched in rapt fascination as the two kissed as they stood, pressing against each other. Then Finrod lifted his hand to Curufin’s lips.

“They are dirty, clean them,” Finrod purred petulantly. Curufin did not protest. He took each finger in turn, sucking and licking. His eyes never left Finrod’s and Celegorm could see the smouldering desire in them. Finrod’s eyes were blue ice even as his free hand cupped Curufin’s chin tenderly. Celegorm caught a glimpse of his brother’s need between his legs as he complied with his cousin’s orders. Finrod plucked the last finger from his cousin’s lips.

“Allow me, my liege,” Curufin teased as he shoved Finrod back onto the chair. Finrod smiled as he plucked a grape and ate it as Curufin undid his belt and robes. Still naked, Curufin knelt down between Finrod’s spread thighs and Celegorm had no question as to what he was doing. Finrod hummed as Curufin’s dark head bobbed between his thighs, sucking his cock. Celegorm could see the raw pink pucker of his brother’s butthole the way he knelt on all fours. It looked almost inviting.

“You are skilled with your lips and tongue in more ways than one. Do you get a lot of practice?” Finrod ruffled his cousin’s hair as if he were a favourite hound. “Such a warm, moist hole. I wonder if your other hole will be just as pleasing,” Finrod groaned. Celegorm was amused to see Finrod’s face colour as lust overtook him too. His hands ran over Curufin’s head, rings carelessly snagging in his braids.  Curufin continued suckling and licking at his cousin’s balls and shaft.

“Perhaps I should fuck your throat raw and have you swallow my spendings to the last drop. You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Finrod groaned as a wave of pleasure surged through him. He was close. He seized a half-filled goblet and emptied the contents over Curufin’s head.

“Enough!” Finrod snapped and yanked Curufin up with a hand in his hair. Curufin smirked and wiped drool from his swollen lips. 

“What might your pleasure be now, my liege?” Curufin asked as Finrod tweaked his nipples.

“You riding me, shorn of all your finery…” Finrod’s voice was dark and husky. “Writhing and dancing like a whore as I spear you on my shaft.” Finrod stroked his glistening need. Curufin laughed softly. 

“My, my, you have a filthy mind, cousin. Thought you would never ask.” Confidently, he climbed onto his cousin’s lap, thighs splayed open and facing him. Celegorm watched as his brother lifted himself up and impaled himself on Finrod’s impressive cock. Curufin hissed from the pain as Finrod rubbed the small of his back.

“Oh, fuck…” He had not expected his cousin to be that well-endowed even though he had that same shaft in his mouth bare minutes before. 

“Too much for you, Curufinwe?”Curufin only scowled in reply and started moving. Finrod kept his hands away from his cousin, forcing Curufin to flex his thigh muscles and ride his lover’s cock. Celegorm watched as Finrod’s proud cock danced in and out of his brother. Curufin’s spine twisted and flex as he writhed and wiggled, trying to get the thrusts just right. 

“Play with yourself,” Finrod smiled as Curufin’s fingers pinched and teased his nipples. “Is that all you have?” Finrod grabbed Curufin’s hips suddenly, lifted him up so that only the tip of his shaft was still within before slamming his cousin balls-deep on his cock. Curufin keened at the sensation of being impaled so deeply and thoroughly.

“I’m close…” Curufin howled as Finrod’s hand closed around his shaft for a moment before he withdrew his hands.

“Not yet, my dear cousin.” There was a glint of a gold ring on his shaft. “You will come only when I will it so. Now continue.” Curufin sobbed his frustration as he continued bouncing. The air was filled with the scent of sex, gasps and moans of pleasure. Finrod leaned forward and took a nipple into his lips, nipping and licking it before abandoning it for his cousin’s lips. Bracing his cousin’s back and bottom with his hands, Finrod carried Curufin to the table, his shaft still buried deep within. He shoved Curufin onto the table top, upsetting the grapes and goblets of wine. 

Grabbing Curufin’s thighs, he forced his cousin’s knees up so far, he was almost bent double. Curufin let loose a sound which was part pain and part pleasure as he was pounded relentlessly into. Gone was the gentle, tender Finrod. Finrod’s thrusts were almost brutal and Celegorm wondered if this was the reason behind those occasions when Curufin was walking funny. To avoid being pounded clean off the table, his brother’s hands were gripped tight along the side of the table to anchor himself. With his mouth, Finrod placed savage kisses and nips to his cousin’s neck. 

“Let me come, please!” Curufin begged. 

“Very well then, come.” 

Finrod grabbed Curufin’s swollen cock and snapped the ring off. He held the cock such so that the seed sprayed over his cousin’s belly and chin, sparing his robes. With a final grunt, he spilled into Curufin, flooding him with his seed before pulling out. In his hiding place, Celegorm grunted as he came into his breeches. Curufin lay there motionless and panting as Finrod wiped his shaft off on piece of cloth.

“That was quite refreshing. You look lovely, with my seed spilling from your moist, red hole,” Finrod commented as he refastened his robes and belt. “I will send a servant to clean up this mess shortly. Do be gone before that…” he added as he left.

Curufin groaned intelligibly and threw his head back, hanging upside down over the edge of the table. He peered through his half-masted eyes, froze and scowled. He had spotted Celegorm. His eyes rested on the tell-tale dampness on his brother’s crotch.

“Does it amuse you to see me as our cousin’s plaything, brother dear?” Curufin scrambled to get dressed. Celegorm was quicker. He grabbed Curufin’s clothes and offered them to him. 

“Aye, you look wantonly beautiful, brother. Finrod must be so honoured to have you ride his cock…” 

“And I have him eating out of my hand,” Curufin laughed wryly as he cleaned between his thighs. “Nargothrond will be ours,” Curufin’s eyes met Celegorm’s.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this not-so-innocent version of Finrod Felagund.


	2. Introspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finrod and his Feanorion guests reflect on their twisted relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elves in Nargothrond get bored.

Celegorm wondered how it had come to this - watching his brother and the king fucking. Finrod was a lusty elf and had his needs – needs which Curufin ensured he was there to see to. Finrod was a romantic fool. He would not lie with an elleth for Amarie’s sake. However, there were rumours he sought comfort with Turgon before their Nolofinwion cousin took off with his people to some hidden place in the mountains. Curufin was crafty and skilled in the necessary carnal arts. In the early days of their arrival, Curufin had half-jestingly suggested the blond Celegorm don a gown and climb into Finrod’s bed, pretending to be Amarie. Celegorm had retorted that if Curufin wanted to seduce his cousin, he should do it himself. 

At council, Finrod treated them all with the same cool detachment. In private, it was a different matter. Now that he knew the reasons for Curufin’s aches and pains, Celegorm sent him ointments for bruises and salves for sore muscles. He would keep their little secret. Still, he could not help feeling protective of his brother. He would secret himself in a corner of the baths or garden during these trysts, just in case. It was not required, Curufin laughed. He knew how to handle Finrod. _Or was it because he got turned on watching them fuck?_ Sometimes he felt as if Finrod knew he was watching and sought to tease him by displaying Curufin’s hidden charms to his prying eyes. He should not be feeling thus towards his own brother. They had both seen each other naked in the baths since they were elflings. 

He eavesdropped in the corridor outside his brother’s chamber when Curufin invited Finrod to share his bed, listening to the sounds of lust, the crack of leather on skin and the creaking of the bed. Finrod enjoyed rougher bed-games than one would expect. Once he even walked in on the pair in the throne room, with Curufin naked, hands bound in the small of his back and in Finrod’s lap. Finrod had been startled by the intrusion but Curufin only laughed and teasingly asked over his shoulder if he would like to join them. Celegorm declined and had stood outside the throne room, turning away all callers until the pair was properly dressed. 

Celegorm had tumbled with various ellyth through the years and sometimes ellyn too. Now instead of comely dark-haired ellyth with generous bosoms and slim young ellyn with doe eyes, his wet dreams were haunted by the images of his brother and cousin. Curufin enjoyed power. For that he would gladly play the bed-slave to their cousin. Finrod was addicted to his dark-haired cousin for want of a better word. Take and be taken. Some nights the roles of master and slave were reversed. 

One night, Celegorm watched as his brother and Finrod embraced in Curufin’s forge, firelight painting their bare bodies gold. Finrod lay down upon the anvil and allowed Curufin to hammer into him with his shaft. It was twisted and he knew it. _How far they had all fallen!_ Princes of the Noldor they all were. Curufin reduced to a whore literally, offering his body in exchange for the power he so desired, golden Finrod seeking his solace and release in incestuous bed-games while maintaining the mask of respectability and Celegorm an eager and willing voyeur to it all. 

Thankfully, Celebrimbor was ignorant of his father’s sexual escapades. Huan would have guessed from the scent of sex rolling off Celegorm and Curufin but he was not telling anyone. _Was it worth it? Exposure would ruin them all._ Like it or not, they were under an unspoken oath of silence. They would never speak of this, even though Curufin had threatened or teased Finrod he would tell. Finrod would only laugh, shove him up against the wall or onto the sheets and their bed-play would continue in earnest. 

Celegorm noticed other things too - his young nephew’s growing infatuation with his father’s secret lover. If Finrod were to crock a finger at him, Celebrimbor would hop into his royal bed willingly. _Would Curufin offer his son to Finrod as part of his quest for power?_ Celegorm did not know.  

Curufin was a canny one. He knew the hidden undercurrents of court life, and more importantly, how to turn things to their advantage. If the forest and the hunt was Celegorm’s arena, the court of Nargothrond with its complex intrigues was his brother’s stage. Celegorm had his own little secrets too. Like how he had witnessed Orodreth’s precious little princess with Lord Guilin’s son, his fingers between her legs as she lay back on the lawn moaning with pleasure. If Curufin knew, Orodreth would not dare snub them at council. The lass and her beau were young, barely in their majority. They did not need vicious rumours dogging their heels. _Had he not done the same explorations with dear Irisse in Orome’s woods as elflings?_  

“Quiet, Huan,” Celegorm whispered harshly as Huan nudged him. He had been sleeping under a small lime tree with Huan when his reverie was awoken by the squeals of an elleth. 

“Oh, it feels so good!” Finduilas gasped as she splayed her legs, exposing her rosy privy parts to her beau’s questing fingers. He leaned in for a hungry kiss. Celegorm frowned. _Who was that? Gelmir or Gwindor?_ He could not tell which of Lord Guilin’s sons was pleasuring the princess. He was no fan of Lord Guilin. He found the ellon insufferable at the best of times. Huan growled softly. Celegorm chided him with a light pinch to the nape of his neck. The blond elleth screamed out her orgasm and her beau’s fingers came away sopping wet.  Now she was unlacing his breeches. Celegorm motioned to his hound to leave. He had seen enough. What he wanted now was to seek out that light-skirted kitchen elleth and give her a thorough fucking over in his bed. He would make her shrill out her pleasure far louder than some callow youth.

* * *

Curufin stared at the bed canopy as his cousin dressed. He made no move to cover his nakedness. _Was this worth it?_ The sex was great, naturally. Finrod was fair, even for an elf. Curufin’s wife had been dead for many cycles of the sun. Finrod was not exactly a considerate lover when it came to his Feanorion cousin. Perhaps he guessed at Curufin’s motives and was simply playing along. It galled Curufin to beg and debase himself before his golden cousin. They said Finrod played the mare to Turgon, and the Second-born Beor. There were rumours from before the Darkening about him and Maglor. With Curufin, Finrod preferred to take. There were some nights when he allowed Curufin to take him but such times are rare by Curufin’s estimate. 

Hearing the door latch click shut as the king departed, Curufin laughed softly and rolled his aching body to its side. Finrod had treated him the same way he and Celegorm had dealt with their many erstwhile bed-partners, taken from among their followers and servants. _How many times had he kicked an elf out of his bed once he was done taking his pleasure?_ If he was pleased, he might reward them with some paltry trinket once the affair was over. More often, his one-night stands were left to pick up their rent garments and scurry off.  Finrod was still interested in him but that would not last. 

* * *

 

Finrod’s thoughts were in turmoil as he washed himself clean of the evidence of his encounter with his cousin. When Curufin first started flirting with him, he had been intrigued. He had been alone for too long. Though he had many ellyth willing to be his mistress, he could not betray Amarie with another elleth. His subjects saw him as both pure and wise, not guessing how his carnal needs tormented him in the night. He could not lower himself in their eyes by lying with a lesser elf.

Curufin was a gift, even though he was likely poison too.

As a youth, Finrod had been infatuated with the dark and handsome uncle Feanor. He had dallied with Maglor, being initiated into the intricacies of love between ellyn, but Maglor was not Feanor. He then tarried with Maedhros and Fingon, before that affair with Turgon. Curufin was much like his father, sharp tongue and all. It was sweet having his cousin kneel before him like a penitent. _Consider it punishment for the bloodshed at Alqualonde…_ Curufin could handle rough – Finrod had been far rougher with him than any of his previous lovers. It was enjoyable having his cousin yield to him. He enjoyed plunging his shaft into Curufin’s warmth, making him cry out. He also enjoyed the occasional yielding, being filled by his cousin and pretending it was his uncle fucking him.  Yet he felt he was being played for a fool by his cousin at the same time. 

“Your Majesty,” a voice snapped him from his thoughts. _Curufin? No, Celebrimbor,_ Finrod corrected himself. The young elf had been heading to his father’s rooms. His cheeks were a becoming red. He tried to bow but Finrod stopped him. He cupped his fingers under Celebrimbor’s chin, forcing the elf to look into his eyes.

“Are you blushing, Tyelpe?” Finrod inquired. He realized his tunic hung open to his belly, exposing the marks of recent passion to Celebrimbor.

“I-I was looking for ada…” the young elf stuttered. Finrod cast an appraising eye over the lithe form before him, lingering on the slim hips and scarlet-tinged cheeks. Celebrimbor took after his father in his looks, but his eyes were far too naïve and soft to be those of a Feanorion.

“My cousin is asleep. It would seem you have made a wasted trip…” Finrod released the youth almost reluctantly. _An innocent still. No, as much as he wanted to kiss those lips, and gaze into those eyes, so much softer than Curufin or his father’s… No, he would not claim this young elf._ Still, he leaned in for a chaste peck on the young elf’s cheek before leaving.


	3. Cruel Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curufin and Finrod really hate each other but it does not stop them from fucking each other. Seriously PWP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finrod seriously messes with Curufin. Curufin gets all snarky.

“Fuck…” 

Despite his surrender to his cousin, Finrod had refused to grant him any privileges in council. True, the Feanorions were allowed to attend and give suggestions, but their ideas were often vetoed by Finrod himself. The dullard Orodreth was granted the place of honour at the king’s right hand. At banquets, the Feanorions were often seated far down the table, with the lesser lords. Yet Finrod was not above demanding his presence in the royal baths or bedchamber and using him like a servant or bed-slave after the council or banquet. 

Sometimes Curufin hated his cousin so much he wished he could choke the life from him with the Nauglamir. He was exhausted but Finrod was not quite done yet. Curufin lay spread out on the special divan Finrod had personally ordered from a dwarvish craftsman in secret. His limbs ached from the strain of struggling against the silken ropes, deceptively soft but strong as steel. His ass ached and his cock was sore after being teased and milked so earnestly by his cousin’s hands, lips and even his inner muscles. It irked him how Finrod would cry out “Curufinwe!” as he came and Curufin would wonder if he were calling out the name of the father or the son in his passion. 

If he came inside his cousin, Finrod might demand he lick the seed from him. Once he had taunted Finrod about being Turgon’s mare. Finrod only raised an eyebrow before giving him a merciless comparison of Curufin’s prowess and skills in bed against his previous lovers, including Maglor. Curufin turned scarlet at Finrod’s nonchalant discussion of Maglor’s talented fingers. He would never look at Maglor’s harp-playing the same way again. _Maglor was such a creative elf in the bedroom_ , Finrod declared. _But all good things must end._ Finrod could be cruel if he had a mind to be. Yet he could be tender if he wanted. He had noticed how his son was so thrilled when Finrod praised his work in the forges, after Curufin had berated his son for making such a shoddy piece of work. 

“Speak not to me of my brother…” Curufin growled a warning. Maglor had been a self-righteous prig at times, tut-tutting at Curufin’s many dalliances before he finally settled down. Still, Curufin could not stomach the image Finrod painted of his staid brother clad in sheer silks and gems like some harlot and cavorting with a pack of Telerin elves in an orgy. 

“Oh, shall we speak of your son then?” Finrod straddled his waist, candle in hand. Curufin winced as a drop of wax landed on his nipple. “He really takes after you in his looks, if not his temperament. A pity really. Stuck in the shadow of his brilliant grandfather and adar…”

“My son is no weakling…”

“Aye, he is young… and naïve…” Finrod laughed. “Does he know you play the willing whore to his king? Just as our faithful spy Celegorm does?” Curufin glanced over to the door unbidden. 

“Don’t fret. I had Eradhil extend an invitation to a hunt with the boys to him. He must be half-crazy from being cooped up so long. I do wonder if he would be as charming as you in bed,” Finrod leaned down and nipped at Curufin’s collar-bone, adding more bruises to the collection amassed there. “A threesome – or shall we invite Celebrimbor…” 

“Leave my son alone…” Curufin groaned as Finrod dribbled molten wax on his chest and navel. It was clear to all who had eyes the young elf was infatuated with the golden king. 

“I promise nothing… It would never do to disappoint the young one… Or perhaps it is his fate to be disappointed and disappoint in turn. You wish he were more like you, don’t you? A copy of Uncle Feanor, just like you,” Finrod’s voice was sweet as syrup and Curufin’s stomach clenched. His cousin knew how to turn the screws. 

“What about you, cousin?” _Two could play at that game._ “The golden prince, pure and innocent, yet such a slut in secret. Does your Amarie know? Do your dear atto and amme know? Have you spread your legs for your dear atto? Or perhaps you sucked off grandfather or Uncle Nolo? Perhaps you did a round of Elu Thingol’s court like the harlot you are… Or did your little sister help you there?” 

He must have struck a nerve. Although Finrod kept his face impassive, he lowered the lit candle into Curufin’s hair close enough to fill the air with the stench of singed hair. It was too damp with sweat to catch properly. The king allowed the candle to fall and extinguish on the floor.

“Methinks you are the slut. I should offer you to the others. Many ellyn here would like to have a go at your Feanorion ass. Will you beg them for mercy, to fuck or spare you?” Finrod threw Curufin’s heavy cape over his face, blinding him. Curufin heard the click of the door opening, then closing. His heart thumped in his chest. _Would Finrod make good on his threat? Were those footsteps?_ He heard Finrod laugh softly. _Was there someone else in the room?_

He was still bound to the divan, thighs open and exposed. Something warm and hard thrust into him. Curufin bit his lip to keep from crying out at the intrusion. He clenched his muscles but the thing continued thrusting in and out. Someone smacked his buttocks, pinching his inner thighs. The object was removed and replaced with another larger one, this time cold and almost metallic. It was knobbly too. He realized he was being fucked with what seemed to be a candlestick. Curufin tossed his head, trying to remove the cape from his eyes. Hot liquid splashed on his navel. _Urine._ Someone had pissed on him. The candlestick was removed and promptly replaced by something cool and smooth with a bulbous end. _A wine bottle._ It rammed deep into him, causing him to cry out from the pain. 

“Don’t fret. We will stretch you nice and open,” Finrod’s voice purred. “Don’t clench too hard or it might just break… we really don’t want that, do we?” Curufin moaned as the bottle worked in and out of him, pummelling his prostrate. His loins tightened. It felt oddly enjoyable. He sighed with a mix of relief and disappointment when it was removed. Rough fingers thrust into him, twisting and making him arch his back. _Two, three… No! They could not possibly…_ Curufin moaned. He had an entire hand inside him. He could feel the wrist… He screamed out his orgasm as he came from the relentless assault on that sensitive bundle of nerves. He blacked out.

When he next came to, Finrod was by his side, stroking his cheek. 

“Such a pity. I was wondering if we could fit some more things into you…” Finrod smiled. “We did that candle, the candlestick, a bottle…” He ran his fingers over the puffy tissue of Curufin’s much abused entrance. There was a trickle of blood soaking into the carpet below. 

“You perverted creep…” Curufin snarled. He realized there was no one else in the room, never was. It occurred to him with the slowness of molasses that he had not felt more than one pair of hands on his person at any one time when he was blindfolded. He also noted that Finrod was wiping him down with a damp cloth. It felt almost good. He was still tied down to the divan.

“The ropes will let you go a short while after I leave,” Finrod explained. He was not a complete fool.

“I hate you…” Curufin growled. 

“Odd, I feel the same about you,” Finrod replied as he threw the cloth he had been using to wipe his cousin with onto Curufin’s face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s enemies with benefits.


	4. To Break a Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrimbor gets hurt. Finrod tries to make it better and fails miserably.

Tonight was the night he was going to confess his love to the king. Celebrimbor swallowed hard. Things were getting distinctly uncomfortable in Nargothrond. Celebrimbor never thought of himself as a prude but the inhabitants of Finrod’s city had taken on many practices of the Sindar and Silvan elves, especially when it came to matters of sensuality. Lords, ladies and servants fucked each other in not-so-hidden nooks of the city, and even the baths. He knew his father and uncles sometimes took lovers to their beds but it was a matter to be conducted with Noldorin discretion.

Earlier, Celebrimbor had walked on young Gwindor with his face buried between Lady Finduilas’ sprawled thighs. He had an eyeful of those creamy white thighs and pert nipples which the little minx had fondled into pink rosebud peaks. She had called out if he would like to join the fun for he was handsome enough. Celebrimbor had declined. Orodreth was sulking after his wife had taken their young son and left for Balar after a quarrel – apparently, the lady caught him fondling her maid in the closet, so the gossips twittered.

Only King Finrod Felagund seemed to float above it all. _Untouchable and pure._ Celebrimbor knew he was in love and deeply so. A smile from Finrod would light up his day and he yearned for a glimpse of him when he came down to the workshops. It was a forlorn hope. He was the king, honoured and respected. Celebrimbor was not only his guest but the son of a Kinslayer. Too many nights, the young elf had lain in his bed, miserably fantasizing the impossible -  how he would declare his love and Finrod would respond to it, forsaking even his fiancée in Aman. It would be a pure thing, a far cry from the carnal pleasures so commonplace in the cave city. He would offer his all to Finrod and Finrod would be so gentle in claiming him… Celebrimbor would awake from his reveries aching with need.

Celebrimbor knew Finrod would be in the baths, as was his habit, at this time of the day. There were no guards for few could possibly wish harm on their king. Except maybe for Curufin and Celegorm. The younger elf had seen the murderous glances his father and uncle cast at Finrod during the council meetings and feared for his love then. He knew his kin well enough. Yet Curufin was no fool to murder their host in the baths.

On silent feet, the young elf made his way to the royal baths.

 _“Ah, yes!”_ Celebrimbor froze at that lustful cry. It was his father. What he saw next as he turned the last corner was branded into his mind. His father sat naked on a bench with an equally-naked, golden-haired ellon sucking him off. With a grunt, he finished. The ellon gulped down the seed and rose. Celebrimbor was horrified to see it was the object of his infatuation.

“As always, cousin, you are so beautiful when you come…” Finrod kissed Curufin hungrily, drowning out all protests.

“What may your pleasure be, your Majesty?” Curufin gasped when he finally got his breath back. In reply, Finrod pulled him to his feet, and ground his hips and need against his backside. Curufin laughed giddily, then froze at the sight of his wide-eyed son in the doorway. Finrod’s shaft breached that well-oiled, well-stretched ring of muscle with ease but Curufin did not react. His hand took Curufin’s flagging staff in hand. 

“Tyelpe? What are you doing here?” Curufin hissed. Celebrimbor stuttered an apology. This was not what he meant to see. His heart seemed to shrivel up like a dried leaf. _His father and Finrod Felagund._ Finrod froze, even though he was still balls-deep in his cousin’s ass. His hand closed around Curufin’s shaft a little too hard, making him cry out, he was still sore from having come so hard earlier. Celebrimbor fled blindly into the maze of tunnels which formed the royal complex. 

“Tyelpe!” Curufin pulled away from his cousin. _He had to speak to his son._  

“Wait, you can’t go running naked about the place!” Finrod hissed as he grabbed his cousin’s arm. “Moreover you still owe me…”

“Fuck you!” Curufin cursed as Finrod wrestled him to the floor, pummelled his ass with his cock before pulling out and coming all over his back and releasing him.

“Tyelpe is not a child, Curufin,” Finrod said quietly as he washed himself. Curufin pondered drowning his cousin in the bath before concern for his son won out. He threw on his robe and ran.

* * *

 

“How could you!” Celebrimbor screamed. Huan whimpered. Celegorm winced. He had been away on a much-needed hunting trip and returned to find his brother and nephew screaming at each other.

“What I do, I do for all of us!” Curufin protested. “Finrod is no honorble elf and you will do well to keep away from him…”

“Lies! All lies! You just want him for yourself! You do not even love him!” Curufin dodged a book his son threw at him.

“Look, be reasonable… you are young and know nothing of love…”

“You know nothing of love, ada! Not even when Amme was still alive!” Curufin flinched as if he had been struck.

“I love Finrod Felagund and I am not afraid to admit it!” Celebrimbor yelled. Celegorm thanked the Valar the walls of their rooms were thick enough to be almost soundproof. 

“Will you shame the House of Feanor by declaring yourself Finrod’s mare? You are my son!”

“Well, you are the one who is warming his bed like some whore!” The door slammed shut as the younger elf fled the room.

“I do hope you are proud now, brother,” Celegorm could not resist making a dig. 

“Oh, shut the fuck up…” Curufin took a swig from a bottle of wine. “We would not be in this mess if you had been willing to dress up as Amarie.”

* * *

 

“Your Highness…” Eradhil knocked cautiously on the door of Finrod’s study. Finrod looked up from his work.

“What is it, Eradhil?” 

“We have a very, eh, distressed, young ellon here to see you…” the valet coughed before a clearly inebriated Celebrimbor pushed past him. He tried to stand but could not and fell onto a waiting couch. 

“Leave us,” Finrod ordered. 

“Yes, my liege…” his servant left and Finrod locked the door behind him. 

“Tyelpe, what brings you here?” Finrod bent and gently stroked the younger elf’s cheek. 

“Ada… he means to seduce… you, for p-power…” he hiccupped. “I-I love you, really do…” Heart-wrenchingly earnest eyes met him. 

“I know…” Finrod cooed. The gift of foresight was upon him. He could see the heartbreaks of the future waiting for this naïve ellon and he would not be there to protect him. There would be other golden-haired lords for poor Tyelpe to lose his heart to. 

“L-let me warm your bed… instead of my adar…” 

“No, you have no idea…” 

“I do!” Celebrimbor kissed Finrod on the lips fiercely, hands clumsily trying to undo his own garments and the older elf’s all at once. At the same time he leaned into Finrod, pressing his need urgently against the king’s thigh. He was pleased to feel Finrod’s body respond to his. He was passionate enough but he was too far gone with wine to manage it completely. He did manage to drop his breeches to his knees and promptly came over Finrod’s formal robes.

“S-sorry….” the poor ellon whimpered. He didn’t mean to do that. Finrod dabbed at the sticky mess with a handkerchief with a bland look. “Let me suck you off…” Celebrimbor pleaded. 

“And have you be sick over the carpet? I think not,” Finrod replied as he dried the young elf’s tears. 

“Please, let me do something for you… please take me… I love you so…” 

“No, Tyelpe. You are still young and know nothing of love or lust. If you insist, I can show you some pleasure… just for tonight.” Finrod kissed Celebrimbor on the lips chastely at first, then deepening it. He could taste the wine on the younger elf’s lips. Celebrimbor swooned into the kiss, parting his lips to allow Finrod’s tongue entry. Finrod’s hands stroked the younger elf’s back and rear. Celebrimbor was a handsome elf and Finrod could appreciate that. 

The soiled robes were discarded. Celebrimbor swallowed hard at the vision of Finrod before him. He was fair, no, beyond fair. He allowed himself to be seated on the desk. Finrod slowly undressed him, lavishing kisses on his exposed flesh. Finrod considered taking them both in his hand, but that would mean facing Celebrimbor. He could not bear to look at himin all his innocence. The young elf surrendered completely to the caresses and kisses, spreading his legs to receive him. Celebrimbor could see Finrod’s organ was swollen and ready. _Could it fit up inside him?_ There would be pain… The alcohol seemed to leave his system at once. 

“No, I will not hurt you…” Finrod closed his legs and turned him over so he lay with his belly against the wood. Celebrimbor gasped as that rod of warm flesh slid between his thighs, gripped tightly in place by Finrod. Finrod lay down on him, nipping and kissing his neck and the tips of his ears. He could feel Finrod rutting against him, sliding between his thighs. Fire churned in his loins. Skilled hands slid before him and took hold of his shaft, stroking rhythmically. He was hard again, then he came with a cry. With a harsh curse, Finrod came too, their spent seed splattering and mingling against the desk. Panting, Finrod rolled off him. Celebrimbor groaned at the loss of the reassuring warmth and weight. 

“Stay, I will have some water brought so that we may clean up…” Finrod whispered hoarsely as he kissed Celebrimbor chastely on the brow. It was over. As much as he wanted to take the young elf into his heart, he could not. His relationship with Curufin had already tainted him and he hated his own weakness for allowing it. Regretfully, he called for his valet to bring a basin of warm water and towels.

Celebrimbor also knew it would never happen again. All he could do was nurse his broken heart in awkward silence. Finrod did not love him as he dreamed he would. For his part, he would never speak of this encounter, not even to his father.

“Beware my adar, and my uncle too…”

He was too tired to say more before drifting into reverie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-off thing for Finrod and Celebrimbor. Of course, there would be hell to pay if Curufin or Celegorm find out. Poor Tyelpe seems destined to seek love in all the wrong places and suffering for it.


	5. One Midsummer Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celegorm and Orodreth both get drunk and something regrettable occurs. Celegorm sees a chance to get even with Finrod through his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very strong hints of rape here. Celegorm is being a brute.

Celegorm fumed as he listened to Curufin’s moans as he writhed under their cousin. Midsummer – the night of debauchery which no decent Noldor would dare attend. Uncle Nol had been horrified by the excesses of the Sindar after attending one Midsummer at Elu Thingol’s invitation. He forbade the festival in Mithrim. But Finrod was not Noldor in the typical sense. Hence the old rituals were practised in his cave city. 

Adult elves had drunk deeply of the special wine and retreated to private nooks to celebrate in pairs or larger groups. Finrod had drunk deeply and squeezed Curufin’s knees almost as a mark of ownership. Curufin could not help himself, Celegorm admitted. He knew his little brother well enough. Curufin had laughed and stroked Finrod’s crotch, ignoring the distress on his own son’s face, he had planted a passionate kiss on Finrod’s lips before he was all but dragged off to the royal bedchamber. Celegorm had tried to console Tyelpe but his nephew was having none of it. Instead, he had pleaded a headache and locked himself in his room. 

Curufin was willing to swallow his pride for the paltry gifts of jewels Finrod showered on him, and perhaps in the hope he would be able to wield power over the king someday. Celegorm frowned as he pressed his ear against the wood of the door. He could picture Finrod mounting Curufin from behind, spearing him with his shaft. Curufin’s gasps and muffled cries attested to the violence of the taking, as did the creaking of the bed under their weight. He knew Curufin would scowl and deflect all attempts at reasoning with him afterwards if Finrod deigned to allow him to limp back to their rooms.

“Whatcha doing?” 

Celegorm almost leapt out of his skin at those words. He scrambled to his feet and turned to face the speaker. He was confronted with the sight of an inebriated Orodreth. Finrod’s nephew and heir-apparent reached over and tried the door. It was locked from within and Orodreth stared stupidly at the knob.

“Why is it locked?” Orodreth slurred. A harsh cry echoed from within. “Whossat in me room?” Orodreth looked confused.

“This is not your room,” Celegorm stifled a laugh. 

“Where’s me room?” Orodreth hiccupped. A golden braid worked loose from his circlet fell down over his eyes and he batted at it like a bemused cat. When Angrod sired his son, he forgot to pass on the Finwean intellect, Celegorm mused. He could feel the wine stirring in his blood as Orodreth stumbled against him. Orodreth was handsome in the same way his uncles were, fine features and golden hair.

“Come along now,” Celegorm urged and took Orodreth’s arm.

“You pretty… pretty hair…” the younger elf tugged one of Celegorm’s many braids. He gave a goofy laugh.

“This way, your highness,” Celegorm grated. The ash-blond Feanorion fought the urge to punch his lights out. No one messed with his hair. Instead, he led Orodreth away from the royal bedchamber. They turned a corner and Orodreth suddenly gripped his arm tightly.

“F-feel sick…” he murmured and was promptly sick over Celegorm’s robes. The Feanorion let loose a blistering curse. That was a new tunic.

Celegorm grumbled as he tore off his soiled garments and wiped himself off with a damp rag. The servant elf he had accosted had brought him a basin of warm water and a towel. To his dismay, the maid had fled before he would hand the inebriated prince over to her. _Why had he taken Orodreth into his room instead of dragging him to his chamber or even leaving him in the corridor for someone else to stumble over?_

“You look very nice…” Orodreth slurred from where he had collapsed on Celegorm’s bed. “Such a strong ellon… Almost make me envy…” 

“Rinse out your mouth…” Celegorm coaxed as he offered him a cup of watered-down wine. Orodreth sat up and took a deep swallow of the liquid. 

“Tastes like crap. Got anything better?” Orodreth muttered. Celegorm obliged by uncorking the bottle of strong Sindarin wine he kept in his dresser. Hopefully a dead-drunk Orodreth would be more manageable. 

“Feel hot…” Orodreth complained after a second glass of the wine. He undid his tunic. Celegorm’s eyes flitted across the snowy skin exposed. Soft and white, like an ellyth, he snickered. Orodreth’s hands strayed to his own crotch. Inhibitions loosened by the copious amount of alcohol, he was stroking himself quite openly. 

“Feels good,” he moaned. “Good like Uncle’s bed-toy make him feel…” Celegorm’s glass fell from his hand. _Was their secret out?_  

“Who, pray tell, is His Majesty’s bed toy?” Celegorm asked. 

“Dunno… maybe… oh, he no stand…” Orodreth admonished his flagging shaft. He pouted like an elfling. Celegorm stroked his cheek, noticing how smooth and soft it was to his touch. Orodreth had been pampered, both in Valinor and in Beleriand – forever protected by his father and now his uncle.  

“Let me help,” Celegorm laughed wickedly. He was going to make Orodreth pay for Finrod’s trespasses against Curufin. 

“Oh! It feels good!” Orodreth moaned as Celegorm skilfully sucked him off. Celegorm was no stranger to the act and given this pleasure to more than one of his erstwhile paramours. Although it galled him to be on his knees before such a fool, every hunter worth his salt knew suitable bait was a necessity to lure one’s prey into the snare. And Orodreth was stepping right into the trap Celegorm had set for him. Perhaps he might go easy on Orodreth if he provided a good enough fuck. 

With a final thrust and groan, the younger elf spilled into his mouth. Celegorm savoured the salty taste on his tongue for a moment before spitting everything out onto his palm. Orodreth had collapsed back onto the pillows in the afterglow of his climax.  He did not react as Celegorm wiped his hand off on his now-loosened braids. They were both naked, having divested themselves of their garments for better access to each other’s warm flesh. 

“Now, Orodreth, time for you to repay the favour,” Celegorm smirked. Orodreth nodded and made as if to slip off the bed and between Celegorm’s thighs. But Celegorm forestalled him. 

“No, turn around and brace yourself against the headboard please…” Celegorm purred. The younger elf hesitated. Celegorm tut-tutted. 

“Never though you were a cock-tease, Orodreth my lad.” 

“Am not,” Orodreth protested. Still, he started to turn away from Celegorm, presenting his pert rear. “W-will this hurt?” 

“Yes if you do not obey my every word…” Celegorm slapped him on one of the pasty white cheeks. “Have you any idea how this will go?”

“N-no…” Orodreth whimpered. 

“Good, let me take good care of you…” Celegorm ran his finger along the cleft between Orodreth’s buttocks, feeling the tremble and the hitch of breath from the younger elf. “Look, it might be a little uncomfortable here but it will feel very good afterwards… so don’t you worry your pretty head about it” He scratched at the edges of the muscular ring tentatively, making Orodreth moan uncertainly. He seized Orodreth and pulled his back flush against his chest, his erect shaft probing at his entrance. 

“Suck.” Celegorm thrust his fingers roughly into Orodreth’s mouth. “Suck them as if you were sucking my cock.” There was some oil in the dresser but he was not going to waste it on Orodreth. Orodreth moaned and drooled as he worked his tongue over Celegorm’s digits. With his other arm, Celegorm pinned the younger elf’s neck in an arm-lock, cruelly pressing on his windpipe. When he had coated them with a thin layer of spit, Celegorm removed them from his mouth. Orodreth gasped greedily for air when the pressure on his neck was removed. 

The reprieve did not last long as Celegorm gave him a rough shove so that he was belly-down on the pillows with his ass up. Orodreth bit into a pillow as Celegorm stuck the first slick finger into his passage. It hurt. 

“Quit that ellyth-like snivelling. Are you an ellon or a wimp?” Celegorm chided as he stuck in a second digit. He was too tight and too dry. Feeling a slight twinge of sympathy, Celegorm spat a large gob of spit at cleft of Orodreth’s ass-cheeks. 

“Celegorm… I don’t want to…” 

“Stop that damned clenching, you tease…” Celegorm jabbed in his fingers and twisted. “You need to let me you open you up. I promise it will feel good…” 

“It hurts… Take them out…” 

 “It will hurt more if I use the bottle… Now spread them wider…” Celegorm nudged Orodreth’s thighs wider with his knee. He scissored and massaged Orodreth’s tight inner passage until he coaxed gasps of pleasure from him and had the younger elf almost fucking himself on Celegorm’s spit-slicked fingers. 

Orodreth was starting to feel the pain and discomfort melting into something close to pleasure when the digits were removed from his ass. He could not bite back a groan of disappointment. 

“D-don’t stop… M-more…” Orodreth protested. Celegorm almost laughed. 

“Do you really want to me to continue?” Orodreth nodded vigorously. He thrust his hips back as if offering his ass to Celegorm. 

“Such a whore, aren’t you? So eager to be fucked…” Celegorm stroked his aching need as he climbed into position. He gripped Orodreth’s hips. “Remember that you wanted this, slut,” he hissed before he shoved in with a harsh thrust which choked a scream from Orodreth’s throat. 

“Such a hot tight ass. Fuck, fit so nice about my cock…” Celegorm cussed as he pounded into Orodreth fiercely. His partner’s pleasure was the furthest thing from his mind as he continued pummeling Orodreth, ignoring the pleas and sobs of the elf under him. When he was close to his peak, he growled and bit into the skin of Orodreth’s shoulder. His teeth broke the skin and he tasted coppery blood on his tongue. He shoved Orodreth into the pillows, all but smothering him as he spilled into the shuddering passage. He pulled out his softening cock and admired the seed dribbling from that raw pucker. There was a bit of blood but not too much to be of concern. As Orodreth whimpered into the pillows, Celegorm reached under him and roughly stroked him into climax. 

“There, wasn’t as bad right? You came too, didn’t you?” Celegorm gasped as he slapped Orodreth’s ass cheek. Orodreth did not reply. 

“You wanted it,” Celegorm reminded. “Perhaps we should do this more often…” His lust sated, Celegorm rolled over and promptly fell into reverie. 

When he awoke, Orodreth and retrieved his garments and left his room. Celegorm shook off the beginnings of a headache. His mouth felt if it were full of ashes.


	6. Outmanoeuvred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finrod finds himself outnumbered and outmanoeuvred in the baths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The threesome you have been waiting for.

Finrod Felagund wondered how in the name of Manwe did he allow himself to be in such a position. The blindfold prevented him from seeing whose lips were so eagerly devouring his moans. He guessed it was Curufin from the taste, but he could not be sure. He keened as two cocks jostled inside his too-full passage. Sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe and shoulder. Waves of pleasure shot through his loins, scattering his thoughts. He was speared open, sandwiched between his Kinslayer cousins as they fucked him in tandem.

* * *

 

_Earlier…_

Curufin was a natural slut. Lounging in the bath, Finrod sipped at his wine as his cousin slowly and tantalizingly stripped for his pleasure. He stroked himself under the surface as Curufin wiggled his pert bottom as he shed his breeches.  Now he was bare save for the gem-studded mithril collar and the thin belt of gold Finrod had gifted him with.

“Go on, open yourself…” Finrod commanded. Curufin nodded and got on all fours, offering the king a view of his pucker. He sucked on his fingers, sensuously glancing over his shoulder to observe his cousin’s reaction. He reached behind and started to finger himself, easing his passage open.

“Use the toy I gave you…” Finrod growled. “The biggest one.” Curufin nodded. He rose and took out the metal dildo he had forged from the chest where the king of Nargothrond kept their special toys. He sucked on the dildo until it was coated with spit before easing it into his still-tight ass with a hiss of pain. 

“Come now… fuck yourself,” Finrod purred. He watched in fascination as Curufin lay down facing him to offer him a view of his balls and shaft. He moved the dildo in and out of his ass. The colour rose in his cheeks and he began panting. Curufin was a vocal one.

“Enough… come join me…” he motioned for his cousin to join him in the water. Curufin considered the dildo still in his ass and started to pull it out.

“Leave it there…” Finrod instructed. Curufin pouted as he obeyed. He crossed over to the bath and eased himself in with as much grace as he could with the dildo still jostling against his prostrate.

“Shall I sit in your lap, my liege?”

“Aye,” Finrod nodded with approval. Curufin spread his thighs and lowered himself onto his cousin’s lap, taking both their cocks in his hand while his other hand clung onto Finrod’s shoulder for support. Finrod gripped his cousin’s hip and felt his pucker. The muscles were stretched taut about the handle of the dildo. Curufin whined weakly and leaned into Finrod’s shoulder as a finger probed at his entrance. Rebelliously, he started to nip at his cousin’s throat. They had done this before. Curufin would end up shoved against the wall or the side of the tub with both a dildo and his cousin’s cock thrusting inside him.  

“Hurts…” Curufin whimpered as Finrod shoved in his fingers past the warm metal of the dildo. 

“You know it will feel better…” Finrod smiled wickedly as Curufin struggled to get away from the insistent stabs. His cock twitched under Curufin’s half-hearted strokes. The only warning was when he caught a feral glint in his cousin’s eye before something hard slammed into the side of his head.

* * *

 

Finrod groggily regained consciousness. The first thing he was aware of was the blackness. He was blindfolded with his wrists bound behind his back. He was lying with his chin resting on the edge of the bath. Then he heard the voices.

“You moron, you didn’t have to hit him that hard!”

“I’ve been meaning to do that for a long time…”

“I thought you enjoyed watching… you could have asked to join in, you know…”

The voices faded in and out of Finrod’s confused mind. _What was Celegorm doing in his private bath?_

“Do you enjoy being his mare, brother dear? You promised me we will rule Nargothrond but so far…” 

“Ooh, impatient, aren’t you?” The words drifted in and out of his consciousness. 

“Should cut off his balls…” Finrod shuddered as the edge of a knife skirted too close to his ear for comfort. Callused hands fondled his balls from behind and Finrod was painfully reminded he was still stark naked. 

“No, let’s fuck him. I know you have been dying to have your cock up his ass,” Curufin snickered. Fingers pinched at Finrod’s nipples, making him gasp and squirm. Splashing sounds informed Finrod his tormentors had joined him in the water. He was roughly pulled away from the side of his bath. Hands fondled his balls and ass. He clamped his knees together to no avail. Lips descended on his, hungrily nipping and distracting him. He was being pulled onto someone’s lap. Strong hands gripped him tight when he tried to wriggle free. A tremor of fear mingled with desire coursed through his veins. 

“Feisty little cunt, isn’t he?” Callused hands gripped his hips as fingers roughly prodded his entrance.

“Unhand me this instant!” Finrod commanded with as much authority as he could. Lips descended on his in a flurry of hungry kisses and the words died on his tongue.

“Shall we gag him?”

“Think not. He’s enjoying this too much… I want to hear him sing.”

Finrod felt the fingers shove into him, eased only by the lukewarm bathwater. He moaned as the fingers skilfully stretched his passage and located his sweet spot. Finrod felt his cock stir.

“Easy now. We don’t want it to be over that soon, don’t we?” A tongue flicked at his earlobe, making the king shiver. Then his hips were lifted up and he was impaled on a thick shaft. The sudden pain of the breach made him scream. This was too much too soon. Strong arms pinned him place as his body fought to accept the sensation of being filled.

“Now me.” Finrod’s thighs were forced up and so far apart that he felt he might just snap. He felt fingers prodding at his already-stuffed entrance.

“He is nice and tight, isn’t he?”

“I can loosen him up…”

“Wait, we do this together.” 

Finrod tried to relax as the fingers forced their way between the turgid cock and his passage. He heard a feral growl from the chest he was lying against. He trembled with both fear and want. Celegorm toyed with Finrod’s nipples as his cousin lay pliant in his lap. He had expected more of a fight but having their proud cousin at his mercy was just as enjoyable as having to beat him into submission. 

Finrod was so lost in Celegorm’s ministrations he barely registered when Curufin breached him alongside his brother. Without allowing him time to adjust, the pair began thrusting into him. It hurt, yet it felt so filthily good. Nails raked his flesh, teeth nipped at his skin. Finrod moaned, for it to stop or for more, he did not know. His cousins teasingly poured filthy suggestions into his ears – about how they would invite their absent brothers for the king of Nargothrond to service like a whore. _Would he like to take their big brother’s cock down his throat, just like King Fingon did? Or would he like being spitted between the twins? Caranthir might like to come in his face while his brothers watch. Maybe they could dress him as an elleth for Maglor to fuck in place of his absent wife, for old times' sake?_

* * *

 

When Finrod finally came, it was so hard it hurt. Curufin grunted as he scooped up the seed from the bathwater and smeared it over Finrod’s lips and hair as he lolled against Celegorm.  The Feanorions came soon after, making Finrod wince as their seed seared his raw passage. Celegorm eased him off his lap and propped him against the side of the bath, stopping to wipe himself off with a handful of Finrod’s wet hair. 

Finrod became aware of the pressure of the ropes biting into his wrists easing as his bonds were cut. Gingerly, he lifted the blindfold from his eyes. The Feanorions were already out of the lukewarm bath. Curufin was already fastening his tunic and Celegorm was drying himself off with his towel. He could not help running an appreciative eye over Celegorm’s muscles. The blond hunter scowled when he noticed Finrod’s gaze and threw the soiled towel over Finrod’s head.

“Oh yes, dear cousin, I fucked your heir too and he was disappointing,” Celegorm taunted,  

Finrod tried to rise from the tub but it hurt too much to even move. The Feanorions’ cruel laughter died away as Finrod was to recover stewing in a mix of shame and disgust at how he had actually enjoyed being at their mercy. He shook his head to clear it. This has gone on far enough. He should have stuck with the Second-born as his bed-mates, fleeting as their liaisons were. Beor had been a jolly companion in his time. He must break off his toxic, clandestine relationship with his cousin Curufinwe.

Finrod knew he could not linger further with a council meeting scheduled within the hour. He would need to seek a cushion for his chair so sore his ass was.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. You may take it that the Quest for Silmaril happens shortly after this event.


End file.
